Regalo de cumpleaños
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: Hinata Hyuga se prepara para el cumpleaños de su novio, pero el problema es que no tiene idea de que regalarle, por fortuna o desgracia de la chica hay alguien que esta dispuesta a ayudarla.


Regalo de cumpleaños

Faltaba un solo día y nada, había estado buscando el regalo indicado desde hace un mes y sus opciones cada vez eran menos, un suspiro escapo de su boca con resignación, mañana era el cumpleaños de su amado y no se le ocurría que podría regalarle.

Lo conocía desde que tenia 6 años y año con año no faltaba su presente en esa celebración, Hinata Hyuga se sentía la peor novia sobre la tierra al no tener la mas mínima idea de que regalarle a su novia el día en que él celebraría su cumpleaños 18.

Derrotada por 15 vez en la semana se sentó en una banca del parque favorito de ambos, donde arriesgaron su amistad de 8 largos años y finalmente decidieron intentarlo como pareja, cosa que desde que se vieron debieron haber hecho, tras confesar ambos que su amor comenzó desde la primera mirada.

— ¿Hinata? — Exclamó una voz muy conocida para la joven la cual levanto la vista encontrándose con una rubia de ojos azules y una de hebras rosáceas y ocelos jade que la veían un tanto confundidas — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan triste? — Cuestionó la rubia observando a la chica de cabellos oscuros bastante decaída.

— ¿No me digas que él baka de Naruto te hizo algo? ¡Ahora si lo castro! — Gritó con bastante molestia la de perlas verdes levantando el puño.

— N-no es eso Sakura-san… es… b-bueno… — Decía la de orbes perlas intentando encontrar las palabras adeudas a su problema.

— ¿A no? ¿Entonces que es? — Preguntó la de ocelos zafiros con una expresión de duda.

— L-lo que pasa es que… m-mañana es el cumpleaños de Na-Naruto-kun y... — Tartamudeaba no tanto ya por su habitual costumbre si no por la vergüenza de su confesión.

— ¡Ah! Cierto lo había olvidado, gracias por recordármelo Hinata — Agradeció una sonriente Ino.

— I-Ino-san… — Susurró la Hyuga con una gota de sudor en si sien.

— Ya Ino no interrumpas — Regañó la Haruno a su mejor amiga por haber interrumpido a la otra chica, recibiendo la disculpa de la rubia — Ahora si Hinata ¿Qué decías? — Cuestionó la chica de cabellos rosas.

— Que no se que regalarle a Naruto-kun… — Confesó bastante desanimada la de hebras azuladas.

— ¿Qué? Pero si desde que los conozco siempre han sabido que regalarse, incluso en su aniversario me dijiste que ya lo tenias desde varias semanas antes — Comentó la chica de ojos esmeralda sin poder creerle.

— Si… pero esa vez me ayudo Kushina-san, y ahora no se que regalarle — Expresó con una gran depresión.

— Bueno… porque no le reglas algo de ramen, seguro que con eso bastara — Propuso la Yamanaka bastante confiada.

— No… le regale eso cuando cumplió los 7 y no quiero repetir regalo y el tampoco ha repetido ninguno… y en la fiesta van a servir ramen… además es su cumpleaños 18 y quiero que sea algo especial para él — Dijo con la misma actitud decaída.

— ¿Especial eh? — Exclamó la de ojos zafiro de forma pensativa antes de que una sonrisa un tanto extraña se formara en su rostro — Hinata… ¿Qué harías por ver a Naruto de lo mas feliz en su cumpleaños? — Cuestiono con un tono bastante raro.

— L-lo que sea — Respondió con algo de miedo por esa sonrisa y la voz de su amiga.

— ¿Segura? — Cuestionó nuevamente con su tono de voz que incluso comenzaba a darle mala espina a su amiga de cabello rosa.

— S-si… por supuesto — Vociferó con algo de miedo en su respuesta, pero estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de ver la sonrisa de su amado rubio.

— De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos… — De esa forma la chica de la coleta explico todo el plan el cual no sabían si iba a resultar o no… después de todo, los planes de Ino siempre tenían un riesgo, solo esperaban que las consecuencias no fueran tan grandes.

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en la casa del festejado celebrando su cumpleaños 18, todos menos claro él, ya que no despegaba la vista de la puerta desde que empezó la fiesta.

— No te preocupes, ella vendrá — Aseguró un joven de cabellos negros azulados, y ojos negros.

— Ya se tardo demasiado, ella no es así — Comentó preocupado él joven de cabellos dorados, ojos azules y tres marcas en sus mejillas.

— Debe estar con Sakura e Ino, ellas tampoco han llegado y seguro se les atravesó algo — Explicó sin darle mucha importancia él chico de cabellos negros.

Justo en ese momento las aludidas llegan, pero faltaba una y era precisamente la Hyuga.

— ¿Dónde esta Hinata? — Rápidamente preguntó asustando por un segundo a las jóvenes recién llegadas

— ¡Baka! ¡No me des esos sustos! — Vociferó furiosa la de ojos jade golpeando en la cabeza al festejado — Hinata debe estar dando los últimos retoques a tu regalo así tranquilízate — Ordenó con molestia la Haruno.

— ¿Últimos retoques? — Preguntó confundido al no entender a lo que se refería, pero más tranquilo por la respuesta.

— Si, por cierto, porque no vas a tú habitación un momento, creo que alguien te espera hay — Sugirió la rubia con una gran sonrisa causando una confusión mayor en él Uzumaki.

— Esta bien — Completamente confundido no hizo mas que obedecer la petición.

Al entrar en su alcoba encendió las luces para poder apreciar mejor el lugar encontrando un gran paquete justo en el centro "¿Un regalo?, ¿Pero de quien?" S e preguntaba mientras revisaba a sus alrededores en busca de la persona que se lo había dejado pero nada.

Resignado reviso el regalo encontrando la tarjeta que decía…

"Con todo mi amor te entrego mi regalo, has con el lo que quieras, firma: H.H."

Él rubio sonrió a todo lo que podía al ver la firma, pero no duro mucho, ¿Por qué lo dejo hay?, ¿Dónde estaba ella?, ¿Por qué no se lo dio personalmente?, en ese momento se le vino a la mente la ultima frase "has con el lo que quieras" ¿Acaso era un regalo de despedida?, sacudió su cabeza en un intento de alejar ese turbio pensamiento de su mente y se dispuso a abrir su regalo.

Justo al terminar de quitar la envoltura de la caja una figura femenina de piel blanca como marfil, ojos blancos y cabello negro con tonos azulados salieron asombrando al chico no tanto porque fuera ella la que estuviera dentro si no por el atuendo que traía, o mas bien no traía.

Lo único que cumbia el cuerpo semidesnudo de su novia era un listón de color rojo enrollado en sus hombros, manos y pecho, con un moño justo frente al frente de este y una fina y atrevida lencería que cubría solo la parte de abajo.

— Hi-Hi-Hi-Hina…a…a — Tartamudeaba sin quitar la vista de la chica mientras esta se tenia de rojo en todo su rostro producto de la mirada de su novio.

— *Sabia que no debía haberle hecho caso a Ino-san* Na-Naruto…kun — Dijo ella cada vez mas roja.

— Hi-Hinata… ¿Tú eres mi regalo? — Interrogo anonadado con la chica frente a él, definitivamente estaba seguro de que debió haber hecho algo extremadamente bueno como para ser recompensado con al diosa que tenia como novia.

— H-Hai… ¿Te gustó? — Cuestionó dejando claro el doble sentido de la pregunta, mientras intentaba cubrirse con sus manos las partes desnudas de su cuerpo al sentir que su amado se la comía con la mirada.

— Me encanta — Respondió acercándose a ella lo suficiente para tomar posesión de esos labios que por derecho son suyos desde hacia varios años — y dime Hinata ¿De verdad es cierto lo que dice la nota? — Preguntó con un tono que denotaba claramente sus intenciones.

— S-si… s-soy tuya… puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras… — Exclamó aunque un poco temblorosa, segura de lo que decía, y se lo dejo aun mas claro siendo ella la que iniciara con la sesión de besos.

— ¿Donde esta él baka de Naruto? — Preguntó un chico de ojos felinos y cabello castaño con aspecto perruno.

— Lo mas seguro es que este disfrutando de su regalo de cumpleaños — Comentó la Yamanaka con una gran sonrisa dejando desconcertados a sus amigos.

— —

— —

— —

— —

— —

— —

— —

— —

— —


End file.
